Tekk Larr
Tekk Larr was a Corellian Starship Engineer. Born in 17 BBY on Vreni Island, Corellia to parents Moran and Henia Larr, Tekk went onto attend the CorSec Academy of Coronet where he would meet Corran Horn, Bai'yle Norssohn, Jonset and Rhyley Stargazer. Becoming close friends with the men, upon graduation, Tekk remained with CorSec for a year as a Technician, marrying his academy sweet-heart Kell Sinn before taking a position with Stargazing Shipyards Inc as a starship engineer in 2 ABY. Moving to Chandrila, in the years following he became one of the lead engineers within the organisation and a close confidant of Gern and Annuil Stargazer. His parents were both killed in the orbital bombardment of Vreni Island by the Galactic Empire in 5 ABY, which had a profound effect on Tekk's life where upon he began to design starship shielding secretly on the behalf of Gern Stargazer for the Rebel Alliance. Tragedy however would again befall the portly-likeable Corellian when Imperial forces bombarded Chandrila and Chanmea in 8 ABY. His wife at the time was on Chandrila when the attack was initiated, having seen her death through a live-transmission, he then aided Gern and Annuil's escape from the Chanmea Shipyards, protecting the Stargazer triplets Micah, Allya and Bai Stargazer until they took safety on Ord Mantell. He remained with the Stargazers on Ord Mantell through a sense of loyalty to Rhyley and having nowhere else to go with the death of Kell having a damning effect on his personality, he became more reclusive. When Rhyley finally found him on Ord Mantell, Tekk remained with his brother until he finally managed to deliver the Stargazer couple and infant triplets to safety in Stargazer's custody at Endor. Though he had decided to leave the Stargazer family and be alone, Rhyley along with Raedan Kitani and Princess Kileo Dimoh managed to convince him to return to Orupia with them. On Orupia, the Corellian finally began to get his life back on track, visiting Chandrila and holding an empty coffin burial for his beloved wife. Having been asked by Princess Kileo to explore the possibility of creating an Air-Wing for Orupia, Tekk focused his efforts as Orupia's unofficial Sector-Defence Coordinator, contacting known outlets about the possibility of purchasing several Cloak-Shape Fighters and Z-95 Headhunters as well as beginning to design the TK-1 Starbird Fighter himself and asking Gern Stargazer for a possible purchase of the BN-1 Nub-Wing Interceptors designed by Bai'yle Norssohn. Realising just how far behind the rest of the galaxy Orupia was in terms of engineering, he also began plans to open a workshop, that would train Orupian and Draksin in Starship Engineering. This workshop was called Oru-Tekk Engineering. Within months Tekk was beginning to change the face of Orupia's Space Project, helping to establish NASA along with the Oru-Tekk workshop. Though he through himself into his work with renewed vigour, the reason for this stemmed from his inability to dal with his emotions regarding the tragic loss of his wife during the Chandrilan bombardment. He would rebuke the advances of both Yilana and Nazara simply because he felt they took pity on him, and only eventually opened up to one of his brothers on a night out at Pareen's Ruby Lights though he quickly left the conversation no sooner than he had begun talking. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs